


Charlotte

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Leah is cutie, Leah meets her stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "Isn't she one year old, she can't exactly tell you, 'hey dad, can I meet your girlfriend?'"Tristan wants Leah to meet his daughter.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Seven Years Have Passed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"There's someone I want you to me," Tristan said, walking into Leah's work room at Fleur. "She's heard all about you, and I think she's like to meet you herself."

"Who wants to meet me?" Leah's head stayed down as she tinkered with an engine on her desk. The thing kept overheating faster than it should be and she couldn't figure out why. The fan should be managing the heat and if she ran a line with coolant in it, the engine would become too bulky. 

"Leah, earth to Leah." Her head went up, Tristan's voice was teasing, but she noticed he was also exasperated. "I'm trying to talk to you." 

"Sorry, this engine has been bothering me all week. I designed it, but it's not working the way it's supposed to. I don't know what I'm missing." Leah sighs, pushing the engine off to the side. "Okay, my full attention is on you now, who wants to meet me?" Leah folds her arms on top of the table and leans forward. 

Copying her, Tristan leans forward to peck at her lips. "My daughter, Charlotte, she wants to meet you."

"Isn't she one year old, she can't exactly tell you, 'hey dad, can I meet your girlfriend?"" Leah slid backwards with her stool but maintained eye contact with him. "I don't want to meet her, unless we're both sure. Or at least we're committed."

Tristan walks around to her side of the table and sits on one of the stools next to her. "I tell her about you when I put her to bed. Charlotte is the only one I'm completely honest with, and I honestly want my two favourite ladies to meet. This is something that I want to happen, and I know Charlotte does too."

Leah looks away from Tristan's earnest face, and puffs out her cheeks as she rolls this over in her head. Just as she turns back to Tristan, his hands come up to squeeze her checks, popping them. 

Giggling, Leah says, "Will she even know that it's me? Do babies know the difference between one stranger and another?"

"She'll know you Leah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah meets Charlotte, and Tristan has something to say.

Driving out of work the next day, Leah was nervous. She was jittery and anyone could tell from the way her leg jump constantly but also from her flexing her fingers for no apparent reason. She avoided Vera, and made sure to focus solely on her work.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet Charlotte, she wasn't sure if she was ready to confront a part of life she would never have. Tristan had a daughter, and while she didn't know the whole story behind Charlotte's mother, she did know she was out of the picture. But what if she came back in? Parents stayed together for their kids everyday and Tristan adored his daughter, so it wouldn't be uncalled for if Tristan got back with her, friend or not. 

Before she knew it, Leah was parked in the driveway of Tristan's house. She knew he lived alone with Charlotte but that many of his friends and family were in and out of the house as they helped him with child-care. It really did take a village to raise a child in Charlotte's case. 

She got out of her car and walked to the front door. Right as she went too knock on the door, it swung open. Tristan stood just behind the door frame wearing dark wash jeans and a relaxed green shirt which brought out his eyes. In one hand he held the door open for her, in the other he had an adorable blond haired, hazel eyed baby. She smiled at Leah all the while chewing on a hot pink teething ring. 

"Hey, you're here. I'm almost done the pasta and Charlotte has already started eating without us, unfortunately." Tristan stepped back, and walked towards the kitchen. 

Leah stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She followed Tristan into the house. Charlotte turned her head and laid it down her dad's shoulder, watching Leah follow the two other them. Crossing the threshold into the kitchen, Charlotte picked up her head reached with both arms towards Leah, with the universal 'pick me up' sign. Tristan turned around to face her when he noticed Charlotte wiggling in her arms. He smiled widely when he realized Charlotte trying to escape his arms to get to Leah. 

"I told you she would know you." Without even asking her, he shifted Charlotte towards Leah. After a moment of hesitation, she took Charlotte into her arms, stabilizing the little girl after Charlotte laid her head down on a new pair of shoulders. 

"She likes you." Startled, Leah looked up to find Tristan no longer standing in front of her. He was in front of the stove stirring something in a pot. It seemed that she was so engrossed in this baby that she didn't notice Tristan walking away and pouring them drinks, then going back to the stove to check on dinner. "If you want, Charlotte was eating some mushy peas for dinner. You can feed her, if you don't mind?"

"For sure." Leah picked up the little plastic bowl that had Charlotte's dinner and sat at the counter. Leah and Tristan talked while he finished their dinner and Leah fed and entertained Charlotte. 

A few hours later, the dirty dishes were forgotten in the sink and Leah and Tristan sat on the floor in front of the TV with Charlotte mumbling sleepily in Tristan's arms. 

"I think it's time for Charlotte to go to bed," Tristan said, quietly, "Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, sure." 

The two got up together and made their way upstairs to Charlotte's nursery. It was painted as gentle yellow and pink with a mural with cartoon animals on one way. The animals, though, almost looked like they were breathing and moving. She blinked a few time but the small movements of the mural didn't stop.

"It's enchanted, my aunt painted it and the magicked them to be animate." Tristan said. He gently pulled Charlotte's arms away from his neck and laid her down on her back. The baby snuffed a bit and then settled. After making sure she wouldn't wake up, he turned around to lean on the railing of the crib. Tristan extended a hand out to pull Leah over to him, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

Leah relaxed into his arms and she let herself calm down to the soft sounds of Charlotte's breathing.

"I want to marry you," Tristan started out softly. Leah flinched and tried to pull away but Tristan's arm was a vice around her waist. "I know you're not ready to hear it, and it's way too soon, but this is where I see this going. I saw you at that airport and I just knew. I walked into you on purpose. I knew you would be the best thing that would ever happen to me, but I also knew I would have to work harder than I have ever before to get you on my side. When we started talking and traveling together, I saw that you were guarded. You had secrets and so did I. The supernatural stuff, my magic and your wolf stuff will be another thing to get used but at the same time, I know you've been hurt before. You've talked a bit about your ex, Sam and I'm not asking you to tell me everything today or even this week but I'm going to fall in love with you and I'm gonna ask you to marry me, eventually. So I hope, one day, that you'll trust me enough to tell me these things voluntarily. In the meanwhile, I want to be with you, as your boyfriend, and I want you to be involved with my life and I want to be involved in yours."

"This is a lot for me to process. I'm not sure I'm ready to be someone's wife or mother."

"And I'm not asking. I want you to know that I'm not messing round with you. You are beautiful and sexy and intelligent. You are amazing to talk to because you challenge what I believe, even if just to be devil's advocate. The sex is good too. But I'm ready to commit, if you are. I see this long term. If you want to go slow, we can go slow, I just want you to know that I'm not going to break your heart."

"You might not mean to hurt me, but you will. It always happens." Leah tried pulling away from him again but Tristan wasn't loosening his grip.

"I really like you, Leah. I know that if you give me the chance, I will fall in love with you. And maybe I will hurt you, but you'll hurt me too. We'll argue and disagree, and you'll tell me you hate me and not mean it. But I will always apologize, whether I'm wrong or not. I will come back to you to work through it. I will always remind you that I care, and that you are worth every bit of effort I put in.

"I also do want you to be Charlotte's mom."

Leah inhaled sharply. A million things went around her head, nothing settling longer than a few milliseconds. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, not sure she could handle what Tristan was saying anymore. 

Tristan was still talking though. "I know you're good with kids, I've seen you interact with kids on the school trips at Fleur. And the babies at the grocery stores. And the kids at the coffee shops. And I know you've said before that yo don't think you can have kids because you're no menstruating. But I think the body is more complicated than that. That's a different conversation but I know you want kids. And I have a kid that I want to share with you."

Leah rolled her head to stretch out her neck. The tension in her neck was going to give her a headache. 

"Think about it, okay? In the meanwhile, I'd like to take you to bed." Tristan smiled at her, like the cocky piece of shit he was, dumping all of these feelings on her, and scooped her up and carried her to his bed. 

She's have a bruise on her hand in the morning from how much she has to bite it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spelling my be bad because I bought a new keyboard that is kinda glitchy. So let me know about any spelling mistakes.


End file.
